


Don't Grow Up

by BTS_215



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tags May Change, just a fanfiction, magcon boys too, tried to follow story line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215
Summary: Jade is a girl with a vivid imagination, she dreams of Neverland. How much better her life would be, with her brother and his friends not liking her, with almost nobody liking her. She decides one day to go off, to find Neverland, to enter the land of her dreams.





	1. Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a random thing, hope you guys like it. I'm sort of wondering myself how this will turn out. I mean it has been a while since I wrote this and I don't even know what it is anymore.

INTRO  
I am Jade Johnson, I know I am the sister of Jack Johnson. I am 16, I and he is twins, but he is a few minutes older… Jack Gilinsky, doesn’t know about me, and that is because I am always talking about Neverland… I know I am too old for believing, but I just have this one feeling, that I will go.. I am not happy with my life… My brother barely notices me, nor acknowledges me. I am a loner… I can’t ever really speak to him because his friends already think I am a freak, so I am not allowed to be 10 ft. near him… Even without his friends I still can’t be around him… What makes it even worse, is that I counted on him once, because nobody believed me, that I had a brother, and he just started to freak out because I talked to him… He said I had a disease, and I don’t know what I am talking about, or how I even know him… I couldn’t take it, so I left… I only leave my room, to eat… I don’t leave the safety of my room because I could be too close to my brother.   
Jade’s P.O.V  
‘BEEP BEEP’  
I quickly shot out of bed, to grab food downstairs… Last night I made a request, to have my food in my area, so I could grab it, and leave, before they come, to hang out for an hour, and leave… for school…   
As I was walking, I heard the voices of the boys…. I quickly ran back to the safety of my room, and texted my parents, to bring my food up for me, because Jack and his friends are here, and they only know, that I am scared to go near them.. they don’t know about anything else, and they think I am crazy too… just because I have hope in Neverland, doesn’t mean I am crazy, it could be my way of learning… I only take online school, because then I don’t need to leave, and I can’t run into Jack… for at least the last year or two.. Jack hasn’t seen me once… He never goes near me, because I am really starting to go ‘crazy’ with drawings of my perspective of what Neverland would look like… I am just a really good artist… Always after I go to sleep, after I get my food, I grab my pencils, so I could draw something to do with Neverland. This morning is a map of Neverland… I already wrote down all the poisonous plants, in the forest, and a drawing, so I can never touch it when I fall back asleep, because last time I touched it in my dream, I almost died… really, my parents took me to the hospital, but I recovered, on my own… the medicine made me sick.  
My parents texted back saying they would, or I could just wait until they leave…  
I didn’t reply, because they know, that I will never speak again, because I am so afraid, and I have been locked away in my room because nobody can accept me… I am just a lonely girl, with nobody that loves her, and I can never leave, because last time, my brother called the cops… he put his $500. 00 watch in my pocket, and said I stole it, so I was in jail for a week, because my brother wouldn’t let my parents bail me out, because I can’t steal anything from my brother… we have legal rights, to everything, but he always wins, because I am the ‘crazy’ child, that needs mental help…  
I finished the map and started to pack my bags… I was physically fit, and people haven’t seen me in a year or two, nor my parents. I always ask them to put it at the door… I already have excelled in the online classes, so I am taking online classes for MIT, and they are seeing everything I am doing, so I can’t cheat, but I always wear something, to cover my face, because I said I burnt my face, and I am scared to show it to them…  
I am smarter than Jack, and he thinks I am a crazy person… No, I was the one accepted into MIT at age 16…. Bitch how does that make you feel.

I stopped thinking, for a second, to listen… it sounded like nobody was here anymore….  
I put on black leggings, and a big black jacket, that went over my ass… It made it look like I was not in shape, and nobody would notice me… I pulled the hood over my face, and looked down, as I was walking down the stairs… I don’t need to be pranked… I have been able to sneak around the house because nobody can hear me walk…   
I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my basket full of food… I checked all the dates, and made sure it won’t expire soon.. I started the electric pulse, so nothing would work, so if they tried to video me, it wouldn’t work…  
I quietly went upstairs, and put my food in the fridge… I looked around my room… the closet has moved an inch…  
I slowly walked towards it, grabbing my handgun. I opened the closet, and inside was my brother…  
“ JACK!!! What the hell are you doing in here?”  
I asked while looking down, so he can’t see what I look like…  
“ Just wanted to see how my sister is doing… I haven’t seen you in two years… I wanted to make sure you were all right… “-Jack J.  
“ Since when do you ever care about me?”  
“ Since I wanted to, and the boys and I wanted a video….”-Jack J.  
I started the electric pulse again and wiped every camera device in the house…  
“ I hope you backup your photos… because you know don’t have any on your phones…”  
They all looked at their phones and started to get mad…  
“ Get the fuck out of my room… All of you think you can just walk into my room, like you own the house, or like you own me! Well, news flash You don't! Now, all of you out, before I shoot you!”  
They all looked at Johnson, who had a frightened face, but then looked all serious.  
“ Guys… she doesn’t have any ammo… we are fine..”-JJ  
I cocked the gun, and shot at my wall…. clear sniper shot out of a handgun. I made it myself, so it would look less harmful, or fake, but it will hurt a bit because it is a mini sniper rifle…   
They all ran out of my room…   
SKIP THE DAY  
Throughout the day, the boys decided not to go to school, and stay home, where I am, so I just made sure that they leave me alone… and so I started packing. again, and made sure I had everything. I picked up my homemade arrows, and bow… I put some clothes, that are easy to use, and I don’t mind getting dirty. I grabbed my handgun and ammo… I put it in a separate bag, and put some foods, that won't expire in my bag too… I put on a pair of black knee high combat boots and another pair of combat boots… I put a flashlight, and matches, with my first aid kit, and maps and papers… I climbed to the top of the roof, with my bags, and walked to the edge… I looked to the North Star,  
“ I Believe in Neverland… I can no longer live in this world, and if I am wrong… I will no longer have to worry about life….”  
I stepped off the edge, and I felt myself fall… I looked down, and I was about 5 feet from the ground when I didn’t hit it… I didn’t want to open my eyes because it would be too scary, because if I wake up in a hospital… I will seizure, and make sure I don’t come back…

I woke up in a tent… my bags were next to me… I slowly got up and looked at the surroundings… Boys, just boys… I started to freak out… they were all looking at me weird… have they never seen a girl?

I got up, and the boys backed up… I walked out with my bags and looked at the dark forest around me… I know we don’t have forests with dreamshade… I took out my maps and looked at where I am … I am at the Lost Boys camp… yay. now, where is the famous Peter Pan.   
I started to look around, but nothing… I just gave up and walked out of the camp… I have been here so many times, in my dreams, that it is easy, to know where I am going… I know how to fight because I took lessons when my brother started to not even talk to me… So I started taking self-defense, and other things… I learned how to knock somebody out, and easy things… People never excelled as fast as me, in the lessons… I was just born to fight… I have always held back rage, because I always will think of other people, and I just don’t ever resolve to fight…  
I walked onto the training area, and the boys looked at me.... like I was a freak, for coming over here, and confused, that a girl was on Neverland…  
Peter’s P.O.V  
A girl… a fucking girl is on Neverland… she jumped and is now here, in Neverland… We don’t know how, because the shadow never left Neverland last night, and a girl was on the shore… We took her in because she had cuts and bruises, but that was the boy's idea… I don’t need another Wendy… She was so clingy, and jealous… I couldn’t go anywhere, without her following me, so I banned her… she is to never return… and she is probably dead and forgot about me…

I was at the training area when I felt a presence, of something.. I think it was the girl… but how did she find this place… how did she know, how did she get to Neverland?  
I looked at her… she had a map… and her clothes it was like she was prepared to come… She looked at me, and then looked around a little more…  
This girl has to go back… nobody can break the curse… only lost boys can come to Neverland…  
I can’t let her stay…   
I started walking towards her, and when I was about 2 feet away from her, she looked at me…  
“ Hi.. can I help you?”  
“ No… thank you.”-G  
“ Okay, then you have to leave… Now… girls aren’t allowed on Neverland…”  
“ Really… then how did I get here?”-G  
“ I don’t know, now you have to leave…”  
“ No.. I won’t..”-G  
“ Yes, you will…”  
“ I think I will stay… thank you…”-G  
“ Boys… get her… she can’t be here, “  
She ran off, and from where she was running, she knew, that it wasn’t good…  
Her pulse was strong, then it started to fade… Shit… the dreamshade  
Jade’s P.O.V  
The man was so mean… he was like my brother… I couldn’t live in Neverland with a boy that acts like my brother… where is Peter Pan?  
I ran away, from the boy, and straight to the bunch of dreamshade… ‘ Awe fuck it’ The kid is bossing me around, like, a brother, and it is rude, to just come up to a girl, and say… you have to go back, and stuff… so I touched one of the thorns, and let it seep through my veins… Everything started to get darker, and I felt my body going numb… That was when I blacked out…  
Peter’s P.O.V  
I ran with the boys behind me… Shoot…   
I got to the dreamshade, and she was laying on the ground with black veins, almost at her heart…  
We all got her to the camp, and I gave her the water…  
I didn’t know if it would help or not… I stayed by her, because well I am the leader, and my boys know what to do…   
I don’t know how she got here, and I couldn’t feel my shadow leave the island, so she must have gotten here herself… but how? She lives in a magicless world… it is just impossible.   
I was by her side, for the week she was out… Her pulse was staying the same, and I started to fear, that if she died, the boys will know it is my fault, and they may want to leave…  
It has been a week, and then her pulse completely stopped… everything stopped… even the boys, like they could feel her… they all ran into the tent and looked at me.  
“ Boys… I think she is dead….”  
One huge breath was taken from behind me… I quickly turned around, and she was awake, but still no pulse…  
“ What happened?”-G  
“ Um, well you almost died, but what is your name, love?”  
“ Jade… and it is very nice, to know that you saved me, Peter…”-J  
NOBODY CALLS ME PETER!  
I got up and left…. she knows who I am when she never knew it before…   
Jade’s P.O.V  
I don’t know how I knew that was Peter… but he left, and now I am sort of scared because he looked pissed….  
“ So… what are your names?”  
I asked the lost boys that were in the tent…  
They all introduced themselves, and Felix told me, that he was Pan’s, right-hand man…  
Everybody is from the Enchanted Forest except me… I am from Omaha, Nebraska…  
“ Um… Felix? Is Pan okay? When he left, he looked so mad… is that normal?”  
“ Yeah, he get’s mad easily, so we just give him time, and nobody follows him…”-F  
“ What made him like this, or more likely who?”  
“ Um… I think Wendy… she was too clingy, and mean… she bossed everybody around.. We couldn’t take no shit from her…”-F  
“ Oh, did you know, that people in the real world, watched movies on Peter Pan, but he is friendly, kind, lovable, and is best friends with Wendy, and she falls in love with him, and a second movie was made, that Pan and Wendy got married, and he came back, as an adult, to Neverland, and he forgot all about Neverland, because he spent so much time in the real world…”  
“ Ha! That is so funny, no the Pan took Wendy, to see how it is to be around girl, and so we have seen another girl… She fell in love with him, and he always tried to get away from her… she worries too much… she has to learn, that Pan is older, and knows his way around Neverland… he is a part of Neverland…”-f  
“ Cool, hey do you think I could go on a walk, without anybody following me?”  
“ Sure…”-F


	2. Going to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well some things happen, and Peter doesn't know what he's done.

_______________________________________________

I knew he was lying, so I just started walking away from the camp… I heard the boys walking behind me, so I disappeared into the trees… The boys walked into a clearing, and looked around….

“ C’mon… I told you not to follow me….” I said from the trees….

“ Where are you? “-F

“ Everywhere….”

“ That is impossible….”-F

“Is it? Or are you just scared to say it?”

I said, as I jumped out of the tree, and somehow, my image duplicated, many times, so there were 8 of me, surrounding the boys…

“ What is this? Am I dreaming?”

_______________________________________________

I woke up still in the bed…

“ What happened?”

“ You passed out after you asked if you could go on a walk…”-F

“ So that was all a dream? Good, because I don’t want to go crazy or anything..”

“ How could you go crazy? What was it about?”-F

“ It was about me having powers. when I went on that walk… and I could be going crazy, because what if I just fell off the roof, and this is all a dream? and Why are you being so nice to me?”

“ Weird, but maybe, just because I can…”-F

I didn’t understand Felix, so I just got up, and started walking to my little hut, or house…

I entered and walked to the bed… My clothes were on my dresser, and everything else was on the walls… I took out my necklace… I never leave without it… My brother gave it to me when I was little, 

 ( This is the necklace )

I loved it so much, and it always reminded me of Neverland, and Peter Pan…

I put the necklace on, and laid down on the bed…, and Pan still never said I could stay, but he never told me I couldn’t… so I can… right… 

I fell asleep thinking about how my life will be if I stay in Neverland…

 

“ Wake up! “-Felix

I shot out of bed…

“ What do you need Felix?”

“ Pan… said, that if you can pass our training test, then you can stay, because he wants you dead….”-F

“ Well, that is harsh… but I accept, what if I don’t pass?”

“ Then he will either kill you or bring you back to Omaha…”-F

“ I am so not going to pass this…”

I can’t fight people… I only think I can, I can’t hurt anybody, and when people say I can’t hurt a fly… I really can’t…

We walked to the training area, and I stepped onto the mat, and the boys were surrounding it…

“ Okay, so Jade… you are up against Taylor”-Pan

“ Why? I can’t fight him… I can’t fight…”

“ GO! No Mercy” -Pan

I looked at Taylor, who was ready to beat me…

“ Taylor… no… please, we don’t have to fight… I want to stay nice… please….”

“ NO MERCY”-Taylor

When he said that, I knew I wasn’t going to be the nice sweet girl after this…

“ Fuck… “

Taylor lunged at me ready to hit me…

I blocked it with my hand, and I was standing with my posture… He kept trying to punch me, and I kept blocking it with my left hand…

He was surprised, and noticed, that he was the one getting tired because I started to look at my nails… 

He thought I was off guard, so he tried to swipe my feet off the ground, but I jumped before his feet got near mine. I landed on his knee and snapped it…

“ AHH!!!! FUCK!”-Taylor

“ Taylor… I said I didn’t want to do this fight…”

He looked at Pan, who just motioned the boys to go in all at once…

“ Awe come on… this isn’t fair…”

“ NO MERCY!”-Felix

The boys all lunged at me, so I took one step back, and they all fell onto each other because they expected to dogpile me, but they are all crushing each other…

“ I really didn’t have to do this Pan…”

I uppercut to Felix’s Jaw, and all the boys hit heads with each other, and they were all knocked out cold….

I started to walk away…

“ JADE!!!”-Pan

I kept walking… I really don’t need to hurt him, or anybody else for the fact…

 

I was about to step foot in camp when I heard somebody step…. They were a few feet behind me, and about 5.5’’ 

I turned around, to see a very angry Pan

“ What did I do?”

He looked at me, and grabbed the collar of my shirt, and started to drag me across Neverland… when he stopped, he just threw me into a cage… I stayed quiet because the faster I can kill myself…. the less I have to worry about… Well the more I talk, he will get annoyed, and kill me himself… 

“ Pan! What are you doing?”

“ I am leaving, now shut up… I have to help the boys because now Taylor has a broken knee, and the boys have serious head injuries. due to your fight..!”-Pan

“ Sorry, you did ask for it though..”

He turned around and looked at me, and I swear… his eyes were red with flames…

He took me out of the cage and pinned me against the tree….

“ I never asked for this… You could have killed them…”-Pan

He had his pocket knife against my neck… pressing down harder every second… When I felt it cut my skin… I knew at this point he didn’t care for me, so I forced the blood to come out, and everything started getting darker…

Pan’s P.O.V

The pocket knife was up against Jade’s throat… When it cut her throat, it was almost like she forced more blood to come out…

But she started to become pale, so I brought her back to camp because this needs to be fixed… she can’t die… does she want to die?

When I got back, the boys with head injuries crowded around…

“ Pan, what happened?”-Felix

“ What do you think…”

“ Oh… “-Felix

We put her on a cot, and I checked for her pulse… nothing… she is dead… I can’t do anything now. Her body is lifeless on the cot. I can’t do this, I just killed the girl, that brought herself here. 

I just killed the girl that brought herself here, she can’t die! 

“ Boys… give her some room… she needs to recover….”

Everybody stepped back and left the tent… and Felix stayed…

“ What? She is dead though”-Felix

“ Yeah, but last time, when she touched dreamshade… she died, and was alive, she can’t die… she is so determined to live in Neverland, that nothing can let her die… “

“ Pan, that is stronger than you… she might be able to fix Neverland…”-Felix

“ Maybe, but we need the boy first…”

Felix walked out, and Jade started to wake up….

“ Pan… why am I here? Shouldn’t I be dead?”-Jade

“ I brought you, here to recover… and yeah you should be dead… “

 


	3. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade wakes up, the lost boys answer what Peter wants

Jade’s P.O.V

“ Okay, well I am going to go… bye…”

I said and ran out of the room. Pan wouldn’t want me to be getting hurt anymore… would he?

I got to the combat area

“ What are you doing here? I thought you need to be careful…”-Jacob

“ Does it look like I care?”  
I stepped in, and a kid that looked like Jack stepped up…

“ Okay, Jade… I will go easy because you are a girl…”-Gavin

“ No… I really don’t care… Kill me for that matter..”

We started fighting, and he was on the ground in seconds with a broken shin…

“ Sorry about that… you need to see Pan, but don’t tell him I did it.. please….”

The boys got Gavin and brought him back to camp… after a few more rounds me being the winner of all of them.

Pan came up and looked like he could kill somebody, or me for the matter.

I stopped the fight and started walking off with Pan…

“ Why? Can you not hurt somebody or more like all my lost boys… they are starting to want you dead, but you can’t die…”-Pan

“ Excuse me? “

“ Yes… you have died twice, with no pulse, and you are still alive… me and Felix, are starting to think, that it is your hope, but it might just be that you have powers… but that also means, that your brother will come too because if you have powers that mean he does too..”-Pan

“ Oh, okay… well, I don’t want my brother, and I really don’t have powers… I am just a girl that has a lot of hope in Neverland…”

We were walking, and somehow it was like Peter wasn’t angry, and was getting used to me…

“ Peter… do you know how I got here?”

“ No… I think you took yourself… unless you dropped a blue bean…”-Pan

“ Oh, cool… I wanted to ask you a question….”

“ What is it?”-Pan

“ Um… do you like me? Like are you my friend, or something?”

“ Uh…”-Pan

“ Nevermind… forget I ever asked…”

I started walking off…

‘ God how could I be so stupid!’

I kicked a rock, and it didn’t hurt…  ‘Why would Peter ever like me!’

Peter’s P.O.V

“ Oh, cool… I wanted to ask you a question….”-Jade

“ What is it?” I asked because she never asks to ask a question.

“ Um… do you like me? Like are you my friend or something?”-Jade

I didn’t know what to say because I don’t even know my feelings toward her…

“ uh….”

“ Nevermind… forget I ever asked… “-Jade

She walked away, looking sad and mad… Does she like me?

I was standing there, still thinking if I like her when a pulse started… I know it is her’s. but it doesn’t make any sense… how come it just starts…

I started walking towards the heartbeat… and when I found her, I just watched her… she was getting mad… but what over…

When she calmed down, she was tired… but her pulse stopped again…

“ Jade? Are you okay?”

She jumped…

“ What do you need?”-Jade

Jade’s P.O.V

How long has Peter been watching me?

“ Oh, nothing… I just have an answer for you….”-Pan

“ WhAt is it?”

“ Um… I think I like you or something… I don’t know…”-Pan

I think I fainted or something because I blacked out after Pan said that…

Peter’s P.O.V

Jade blacked out from something, and when I picked her up, I noticed a mark… of a Pan… is she my soulmate or something, because I have the same mark… but on her wrist was a nightingale leaf oh, shit… those leaves stop your blood, and then you have to drain out the poisoned blood…

I got her back to camp

“ Boys… she has a nightingale leaf on her wrist, we need a knife, a bowl, and some string… “

They all got a cot and set the things up… I laid her down, and she looked lifeless… god, this is all my fault, if she hadn’t run off from me, or if I just answered faster this might have never happened…

“ Felix… I need you to start the hunt, while I help Jade”

“ Okay… “-Felix

Felix walked out and started up the hunt for the night… While Jade Kept sleeping, I went to bed because it was late and the boys got back… The night was calmer than usual as I lay next to Jade. she was actually cute, but that can never happen…

I slowly started waking up… and saw Jade slowly get up, so I got out of the bed and looked at her from the chair as she rubbed her eyes...

“ God… why does my head hurt so much?”-Jade

“ You lost a lot of blood…”

“ WHAT!?”-Jade

“ Yeah, you got hurt, and lost a lot of blood…”

“ I got hurt, because of you! and why are you here?”-Jade

“ Because I am the only one that knows how to heal people, and the boys asked me too… I really wanted to let you die, but they wouldn’t listen to me…”

“ Well, that is a first…”-Jade

Jade’s P.O.V

Pan, letting the boys decide what to do…. sounds nothing like him…

I know I died, because I have seen Neverland, and I can feel Neverland like I was a part of Neverland… and Pan, well he needs to be taken care of… he is going to die… I can just feel it…. he has been lonely, and the island is showing his mood, and it is getting darker, so he is dying… you can just feel it…

“ Pan… are you okay?”

“ Yeah, why?”-Pan

“ Just because you seem a little off…”

“ No, nothing is wrong. Well, I better get going, and next time… Don’t just let yourself go… and fate will come to you… don’t choose it yourself… “-Pan

He got up and left… After a few minutes… I felt better, so I got up and started walking around…

The boys weren’t here, so I just walked to the combat area, because I wanted to see if I could fight anybody, for practice….

Some boys were there, and when they saw me, they all had evil smirks on…

They started walking closer to me, two of them grabbed my arms and tied me to a tree….

“ What are you doing?”

“ Nothing”-Jacob

“ Stop… you don’t need to do this… “

They didn’t listen, and they started to use me as target practice….

They threw knives, and rocks, and shot arrows… they all hit me at one point, and I was crying and yelling….

“ STOP!!!! “

“ No… you have to pay….”-Jacob

“ Stop… please stop… “

Pan just came from the shadows and looked at the boys… They weren’t listening… Pan told them not to touch me…

“ Stop… I told you, boys, not to touch her…”-Pan

They all looked at him and backed away…

“ Hello… I am still tied up here, and I have many gashes!”

Pan came over and untied me, and helped me walk around Neverland…

“ Peter… I have a question..”

“ Uhuh…”-Pan

“ Do you like me, sort of like a companion, or something,... or how you care for the boys because with me it is different like you don’t care unless I get hurt…”

“ Um…”-Pan

“ Nevermind… it was a stupid question…”

I got up but winced in pain… but kept on going… I noticed how much blood I was losing, and Pan still hasn’t come to take my lifeless body to the infirmary…

I felt everything go black, and the last thing I remember is a pain in my back, and falling next to Dreamshade…

Felix’s P.O.V

Jade was walking away from Pan, injured, but he didn’t go after her…

So I followed her… she was swaying, and her skin was turning a pale color… Jacob came up behind her, well a few feet behind her, and when she was next to the Dreamshade plant. he shot her with his bow and arrow, straight in the back… she fell over and fell into the bush…

“ Jacob! Go back to camp! Tonight is your last day….”-Pan

He looked up, to see Pan behind me… and ran away…

“ We have to help her Plan… she fell into the Dreamshade… if she dies, for this, she might not come back this time… and then you don’t have her…”

He ran and picked her up… We both ran back to camp and put her on a cot… I was waiting outside, while Pan took care of her…

“ Boys! Jacob will no longer be here, after tonight… he shot down Jade, and she landed in a bush of Dreamshade…”

The all looked sad, like did they want Jade alive, or Jacob to stay…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you think it was! I really hope you liked it. If there are any problems in the work please let me know, I'm always looking forward to feedback and knowing what to check for next time.


End file.
